Commodus
'''Commodus' Antoninus (コンモドゥス), is the Emperor of Rome in Colosseum: Road to Freedom, and in Gladiator Begins, the young heir apparent to the throne. In Colosseum: Road to Freedom, Commodus's madness has consumed him after his sister made an attempt on his life. In Gladiator Begins, Commodus, although ruthless in pursuit of his goals, shows great respect and admiration for the Protagonist. Description In both appearances Commodus has brown curly hair, almost in an Afro style. In Colosseum: Road to Freedom, he is fully bearded, but in Gladiator Begins, his beard has yet to grow in. As for his outfits, Commodus has several outfits throughout the original Colosseum: Road to Freedom game. His first outfit is his attire as the Emperor of Rome. He wears white Toga robes trimmed with golden patterns. He wears a gold laurel reef on his head, and under his white Toga robes is black armor in the Roman style. His second outfit is his Gladiatorial outfit, which is Commodus dressed as the demi-god Hercules. He wears a helmet of lion skin and a single purple manica trimmed with gold, and two ocrea of the same tone as his manica. he has a wrap around his neck and shoulders which is also of lion skin, and has two lion paws at both sides of the knot. Other than blue underwear laced with gold trim, he is mostly naked otherwise. In this appearance, Commodus fights with the Two Sword style, wielding the clubs of Hercules. His other outfit is when the player meets him for a sparring session. It is mostly the same as his first outfit, only his upper torso is completely bare, and he has no laurel reef. For his appearance in Gladiator Begins, he wears a white tunic similar in design to his Colosseum outfit. Commodus first enters the storyline of Colosseum: Road to Freeedom when the Protagonist is offered to enter a fight with Commodus once he has earned Marcia's approval. However she warns the Protagonist, that defeating Commodus is not an option. Commodus meets the Protagonist, and while Commodus approves of his worthiness to face him, questions if the Protagonist can defeat Hercules, referring to himself. To avoid being executed, the Protagonist allows Commodus to defeat him after a close match. Commodus slowly begins to lose the favor of the crowds, and so he decides to schedule another match with the Protagonist, as someone who has experience and that he has fought before. Marcia is sent to bring the Protagonist to him for a sparring match, however unbeknownst to him, Marcia has enlisted the Protagonist in a plot to assassinate him. As the Protagonist spars against Commodus with wooden blades Commodus becomes angered by the fierce attacks he is struck with and begins calling for his guards. When they fail to come, Commodus pulls out two actual gladius blades from a statue and attacks the Protagonist with deadly intent, who is only armed with training weapons. Despite being armed with only training weapons however, the Protagonist manages to kill Commodus, who with his last breath realizes Marcia's betrayal. Strategy (Road to Freedom) Commodus in Road to Freedom fights with the Two Hand skills: Sting & Stunning Blow. When you face him, your goal will be to lose to him, but to provide him a challenge, to get his health bar into the red before losing. Commodus is very aggressive with his attacks, so effective parrying will be key to staying alive long enough. Commodus in the Remix version fights with the Two Hand skills: Sting, Drum Master, Sweep Slash, and Stunning Blow. His Hercules equipment is ornate and one of a kind, however, it is near impossible to obtain it in this game, as this would require defeating Commodus, which would initiate a battle where the Protagonist is forced to fight 100 guards. Strategy (Gladiator Begins) Once the player is introduced to Commodus for the first time, he will challenge the player to a match. Although this is a sparring match story-wise, defeat means the player cannot continue. And because the player will be stuck in Commodus's training ground, the player will be stuck if they find Commodus too challenging, as training against weaker gladiators will no longer be an option. Commodus is a formidable opponent. He fights with the Two-Sword syle, and is fully armored with unique Hercules themed equipment. What he lacks in brute strength he makes up for with the frequency of his attacks. He is extremely aggressive, and will use the forward moving Wild Dance frequently. The player should take advantage of the large training ground space, and back off if they find Commodus pushing them into a corner with Wild Dance. Parrying Commodus's Wild Dance attack will be key to survival, but the player should be careful to avoid parrying his Back Thrust technique, as it cannot be parried. His equipment can be obtained in this game, but only what you are capable of stripping off him before defeating him. You will have to replay the game if you fail to obtain a certain piece of his armor. In battle Commodus's Nickname is "The Imperial Young Emperor" and he fights with the Two Hand Skills: Back Thrust, Step Slash, Wild Dance, & Fury. Trivia *Commodus historically was said to have had blonde hair, however he is depicted with brown hair in both games. Also, in Gladiator Begins, Commodus introduces himself as Commodus Antoninus, although this isn't his entire name. *If the player goes too far during the first fight with Commodus in Colosseum: Road to Freeodm, Commodus will summon the guards and the player will have to fight 100 Imperial Soldiers. If the player fails to get Commodus's health down enough before being defeated, Commodus will have the player executed. *In Commodus's training room are statues of Hercules strangling the Nemean Lion, one of Hercules's many labors. This is keeping with the theme of Commodus thinking himself the god Hercules. *In Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix, all variations of Commodus can be selected by choosing Nobleman as a previous career at the beginning of the game after beating it once. *In Gladiator Begins, Commodus can be engaged in combat during a sparring session. His unique equipment can only be obtained during this fight, and if the player fails to obtain the equipment, they will have to replay the game. *In Gladiator Begins, after defeating the final boss, Commodus will offer the player the chance to join him, this results in the of the unique endings for the game, with the player becoming Prefect of the Praetorian guard, in garb much like Laetus. Gallery Commodus, Gladiator Begins.png|Commodus in Gladiator Begins. Caesar Commodus.PNG|Commodus as Emperor in Colosseum: Road to Freedom Commodus and Cassius.png|Commodus and Cassius in the Gladiator Begins intro. Blessing of Hercules.PNG|Commodus in his training outfit. Commodus crying for guards.PNG|Commodus calling out for his guards. Commodus Ending.png|Commodus's ending in Gladiator Begins with the Protagonist to the left. Category:Historical Character Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Romans Category:Patrons Category:Road to Freedom Characters